


Seeing Red

by fandomgirlforeva



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, Also I only mention Bev in his dream like once so sorry I meant to do it more and didn't, Ben has nightmares, Ben kinda can tell the future?, Ben/Bev if you kinda squint, Enjoy anyway I might rewrite later, F/M, I suck at tagging whoops, Not extremely graphic but mentions of past abuse, Rated the way it is for slight mentions of violence, This also follows the movie I haven't read the book yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgirlforeva/pseuds/fandomgirlforeva
Summary: After Ben loses all memories of Maine, but can't seem to get that red out of his head.





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own anything, all rights go to Stephen King and the staff that goes along with making IT the movie. Hope you guys enjoy:)

Ben gasped as he bolted upright in bed. He bent forward and scrubbed his hands over his face, and tried to piece together the dream…or maybe even it could’ve been a nightmare that he had just had. He couldn’t remember anything, except for one detail. He had been having these dreams ever since his parents moved them from that small town in Maine, claiming he had had problems with a bully. After only a few months, he couldn’t even remember the name of the town, and neither could his parents. They let it go after that, but he still had fleeting dreams of being a child there. And an unhealthy and unprovoked fear of clowns.

The dream still hung heavily in the back of his mind though. As he got up to take a shower, he couldn’t shake the epic nostalgia that forced his bones to creak and even his hair to feel tired. He had pulled a large shift last night at his construction company, hoping that the tiredness he built up over the shift would help him sleep without any dreams. It didn’t help. Now he was sleep-deprived and felt like he had been hit by the same truck in drive and reverse. But why did it feel like it was more than just his subconscious torturing him? He had had nightmares before; falling into a never-ending pit, being murdered by a mugger, or going back to what he looked like as a child just to name a few. But none of them had ever made him feel like…like he was forgetting something that had been extremely important.

Even as he started his day, whisps of the nightmare camp back and teased the corners of his mind. Each time it came, it brought such severe pain that he had had to pause a conference call with one of his investors just so he could hold his head and try to will the pain away. That flash had contained not only the gleam of a knife but severe pain in his abdomen that had his gasping out loud. He had had to smile through the pain the rest of the day, but when he went home and took his last conference of the day, the pain came to a climax as his phone started to ring. He put the call on pause again before picking up his phone with shaky hands.  _ Derry, Maine _ with unknown caller ID. And a flash of red hair that had him biting his lip to hold back a scream.

* * *

That night, the nightmare was worse than all the others. He was being smothered in dirt. He didn’t know why, or how, but he was suffocating. He tried to dig himself out, but any headway he made was futile with the amounts of dirt streaming in. He was choking on the earth as it swallowed him, but with all the energy he had, he brought himself up to the surface one more time, just to see a faint silhouette of a woman reaching out to help him. The one thing he noticed before going back under, was that red hair again.

Ben woke up gasping and ran to the toilet. He threw up all of the contents of his stomach. For several minutes afterward, he sat on the floor dry heaving. The nightmare had been too intense. Maybe this man in Derry, with the familiar intonation and warm voice, could help him.

* * *

When he drove into Derry, nothing special or monumental happened. He didn’t get immediate flashbacks of what happened back then. Everything came back naturally as he looked at all the buildings. Where he had ridden his bike to get to the library after school and spending all his allowance to play games at the old arcade. He let out a heavy sigh as he drove to the Chinese restaurant that Mike requested they all meet at. Everything here was exactly the same as when he left, except now it all looked outdated and old. Back then, it had looked promising, peaceful, and maybe still a little creepy. Now; with almost no movement on the street, the flickering streetlights, and the trash blowing from the carnival they had just closed a few hours ago, it looked like something out of a horror movie. Maybe it was.

When he parked his car, he just sat there waiting. He had no idea what he was waiting for. Maybe a sign that he should leave? Someone else to go in so he wouldn’t have to go alone? He had no idea, but movement from in front of the building caught his attention and brought him away from his pity party for a minute. Why was that woman just standing there? And when she turned to check if anyone was behind her, Ben was thrown into his memories.  _ Your hair is winter fire, January embers, My heart burns there too.  _ The horrible attempt at Haiku makes him cringe, but the words still ring true and he’s out of his car before he can stop himself. So he can get to the woman that has plagued his dreams for the past 27 years.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, give a kudos or a comment! I take work requests no matter what it is! I love the help on my writer's block! So once again, if you love it give a kudos and a comment, if you didn't like it still comment I like feedback as long as it's not unnecessarily rude. Until next time!:)


End file.
